The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method, and more particularly to, an image processing apparatus and an image processing method that are capable of reproducing a texture of an object with reality.
In order to enhance the reality of a video, a technique of adjusting a contrast, fineness, and the like has been developed.
International Publication No WO2010/087162 proposes a technique of implementing a color correction and a desired color reproduction of an object in an image, to achieve a high image quality.